deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Willamette Parkview Mall
The Willamette Parkview Mall is the main setting of the video game Dead Rising. The mall is located in the fictional town of Willamette, Colorado. The mall features five different areas and seventy-nine shops, as well as a movie theater, a grocery store, a gym, two hardware stores and a gun shop. There is a tunnel underneath the clock tower which is uncovered by a helicopter crash and is used by Frank and Isabela in Overtime Mode to escape the mall. Any location outside of the mall is inaccessible to the player. The mall is mentioned to have been the only center of entertainment in the small isolated town. Willamette Incident On September 19th, some survivors of the zombie outbreak took shelter in the mall and began to barricade the doors of the Entrance Plaza. Lindsay Harris saw her dog Madonna outside and opened the doors, which allowed the zombies to enter the mall. The zombies quickly invaded and killed all but two of the survivors in the Entrance Plaza: Frank West and Russell Barnaby. The zombies quickly spread to the other areas of the mall. Otis Washington welded the Security Room door shut, preventing zombies from invading and creating a safe zone for survivors. Stores Entrance Plaza First Floor * Sports High (E102) * Refined Class (E103) * Jason Wayne's Sporting Goods (E104) * Gramma's Kids (E105) * Men's Storehouse (E106) * Rafael's Shoes (E107) * Everyone Luvs Books (E108) * Children's Castle (E109) * J.F. Nichols (E110) * The Distinguished Gentleman (E111) * Fashion Fiesta (E112) * Space (E113) Second Floor * The Sinister Read (E201) * Wallington's (E202) * Springtree Jewels (E203) * Women's Lib (E204) * Ned's Knicknackery (E205) * Special Gifts (E206) * Shootingstar Sporting Goods (E207) * Kicks for Her (E208) * Modern Businessman (E209) * Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (E210) * Kathy's Boutique (E212) * Outta Sight (E213) * In The Closet (E214) * The Shoehorn (E215) * Ladies' Space (E216) * Emerald's (E217) * Robsaka Digital (E218) * Jamming Juvenile (E219) Paradise Plaza First Floor * Child's Play (P102) * Players (P103) * Jill's Sandwiches (P104) * Entertainment Isle (P105) * TuneMakers (P106) * Cantonbury's (P107) * Bachman's Bookporium (P108) * Tyke n' Tots (P109) * Ye Olde Toybox (P110) * SporTrance (P111) * Universe of Optics (P112) * Kids' Choice Clothing (P113) * Josh's Jewels (P114) * Cam's Camera (P115) * Shoekin's (P116) Second Floor * SporTrance (P111) * Marriage Makers (P201) * Colombian Roastmasters (P202) * Tucci's of Rome (P203) * Lady About Town (P204) Food Court * Teresa's Oven (F101) * Jade Paradise (F101) * Frozen Dreams (F101) * Meaty's Burgers (F101) * The Dark Bean (F101) * Central Tacos (F101) * That's A Spicy Meatball! (F102) * Chris' Fine Foods (F103) North Plaza * Crislip's Home Saloon (L2) * Seon's Food and Stuff (L3) * Pearly White's Photo (N101) * Ripper's Blades (N116) * CD Crazy (N117) * Huntin' Shack (N127) Wonderland Plaza First Floor * Small Fry Duds (W101) * Casual Gals (W102) * Shoes of a Lifetime (W103) * Wonder Jewels (W104) * Beautification (W105) * Fine Cut (W106) * Fanfare Fashion (W107) * Homerunner's (W108) * Scuffs & Scrapes (W109) * Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (W110) Second Floor * Run Like the Wind (W201) * Kokonutz Sports Town (W202) * Contemporary Purses (W203) * Sir Book-a-lot (W204) * The Lens Zen (W205) * Philo's Photos (W206) * Modern Businessman (W207) * Lovely Fashion House (W208) Al Fresca Plaza * Hamburger Fiefdom (A101) * Brand New U (A102) * Riverfield Jewelry (A103) * Flexin' (A104) * McHandy's Hardware (A105) * Weber's Garments (A106) * Eyes Like Us (A107) * Colombian Roastmasters (A108) Appearances Dead Rising related, the Willamette Parkview Mall only appears in Dead Rising, but it also appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, staged after the Entrance Plaza. Category:Locations Category:Dead Rising Locations